Luna Hinsa
by Skylin Jade
Summary: Skylin Jade faces her immortal enemy Shade. Kenda Hinsa muat be brought back to stop Shade and Skylin from taking over the world Can she stop Skylin from destroying Shade The Prince Of Immortality?


Luna Hinsa

Chapter One  
Grief

* * *

"Kenda!" I yelled as I woke up. "Are you okay hun?" Spike asked me as he bagan to to slightly sit up. I waited a Moment to think."Yes, I just had a bad dream." unfortuantly I did. I had a dream about my long lost friend, Kenda Hinsa. "I had a dream about kenda." Spike hugged metightly." Oh hunni, you shouldn't worry yourself about it. It was over Five years ago." I lifted my head and gazed into his beautil hazel green eyes."I know and I know that nothing can change the past. I'll be okay i guess." He pushed my hair out of my face."I know, but it wasnt your fault and you shouldnt make it." He gave me a kiss and layed back down to sleep. I layed down also with some hope of getting to sleep."I know" It was the most restless night of my life. I tossed and turned until the sun came up. I couldnt stop thinking about wether kenda was alive or not.

* * *

I couldnt focus on my training ,to be able to control my demon form. Marcy was my teacher. I just couldnt focus no matter how hard I tried."Sky...? You're still thinkin about her ...huh?" I turned to him and he put his arm around me to hug me. "It's gunna be okay hun, I'm sure she's still alive." I hugged him back and he kissed the top of my head. "Thanks hun, I sure hope she is." We hugged and I teared for a few minutes.

* * *

Little did we know... Spike was heading towards us to hang out with me on my break from training. It just so happened that Macry's hand was on my legand my hand on top of his. Spike thought this a little too friendly."And what is going on here?!"Macry stood,"Nothing spike..." I interrupted," He's just trying to comfort me because I'm still worried about Kenda." He rolled his eys,"oh I see." I stood and pushed past Macry." Will you stop!, It's not like that!. It never has been! Cut your shit, move on , and grow up Spike!! Stop thinking yourself for once and start thinking about others, if that's even possible for you! Just stop being conceded for two seconds and maybe ,Just maybe, care about someone else!" He stood there and let every word I said go in one ear and out the other. " Are you even listening to me?!" He stood and looked at me guilty and blankly as can be, "Look you're upset and tired. I'll talk to you when you're not like this. Is that okay with you princess?!"He turned to walk away ,but I grabbed his arm and pulled him back." No! you dont care about me, do you?!" He looked at me with a very angered look on his face. " Yes, I do care about you and don't you ever forget that! I just think that you should let it go."

* * *

I puzzlingly , yet even more angrily looked at him. I didnt realize it but I was yelling at him, with out noticing the tears of anger and fury falling from my eyes. "WHAT?! LET IT GO?!!" By this point Macry was backing off, He noticed my claws coming out,"Run man! Run!" Spike grabbed my hand but I ripped away." Clam down please!" My eys began turning as red as blood. I didnt calm down my rage continued, I couldnt calm down. The wind began to pick up. My tail was flying wildly as well as my hair. Spike urged me to calm down.

* * *

" You have a right to worry!" I could barely hear him over the raoring winds and the voice in my head for skyline telling me my immense rage." You have a right to be angry and worried! It's Just a little too much that's all I'm Saying!" The wind suddenly stop completely, My eyes turned back to my bright green and black ."Good Now, I must train." He stubbornly replied,"No! I will not leave until you admit you are worrying too much." I walked over to him and touched his cheek slightly. Then, I reased my hand back...

* * *

and Struck him across the face! I didnt realize what I was doing because I was still filled with rage and hatred. I also didn't realize that my claws weren't full retracted. He had three bleeding Scratches across his cheek. He took it respectively though, because he knew my anger."Oh Spike! I'm so sorry.!" He smiled ," It's okay. You're mad ,It's okay." I had tears in my eyes,"Im sorry I made you so angry, I deserved it, now go practice." He tunred to Macry,"Hey! Take care of my angel, She's Special to me." He walked away proud of his wounding consiquence. Macry and I finished my fith level that day starting on the first one. 


End file.
